SuperAngryBirdies
SuperAngryBirdies is a member of AlphaCorp and one of the main fighters in BlocksWorld War 3. He is part animatronic. Background History SuperAngryBirdies was born in a nest somewhere on Piggy Island, he was Red's twin brother but he was taken by the Pigs at a young age. He grew up in the Piggy military department where he grew a love for explosives, so when he heard about a war overseas he knew he had to go help. SAB quickly became one of the top fighters of the war being praised as the best front-line fighter with quick-thinking and amazing gun skills. But one day everything changed for him. In a fight he had against c0mm4nd3r n00b they had both been knocked to the floor so they decided the only way to settle things was with an old western shootout, however, c0mm4nd3r n00b cheated and shot his legs and arms permenant breaking his bones. He managed to escape mere seconds before he was killed. Bradley soon realised that he would soon die from blood-loss so he tried to do some life-saving surgery by combining the severed body parts with animatronic joints and flow pipes. While it may' end taken effort, somehow, it worked. A few years later SAB was given a medal for being very fast on the front-line. Some people had become suspicious that he was getting an unfair advantage so they took his animatronic parts for themselves, they also dismantled Harvey and ChuckTrap they eventually disappeared because of ChuckTrap's spirit being released. SuperAngryBirdies replaced his animatronic parts himself, this time with AlphaCorp parts. AlphaCorp eventually tracked him down and immobilised him, wanting to do tests on him to find out the depths of what his DNA allowed for. After many years of strenuous torture he was released but he became more cold and calculated and couldn't stay away from the truth for long. This caused him to join AlphaCorp. One time during a fight he discovered that the n00b5 were using a t1m3 w4tch which allowed them to use 3 effects pause, rewind, slow and fast-forward time. He, however, wasn't being effected because his animatronic parts caused him to not count as a living vessel. This allowed him to snatch the w4tch and use it himself. A little while after SuperAngryBirdies dawned the name S.L.A.Y.E.R. and decided he would fight both sides as he was bored of war. He had finally become his own person. Later on he found that his S.L.A.Y.E.R. outfit was home too a zombie infection that had been spreading thanks too his travels. Personality SAB is cool calm and collected, often not worrying too much about petty things like small fights that will ultimately get solved. That said he knows when it's time to focus as he is also a determined warrior who will always get the job done, sometimes going too extreme lengths to get victory. He seems to not show a compassionate side, perhaps even more so since he became part animatronic. Appearance SAB is a northern Cardinal with red feathers and a short white tuft of feathers under his beak. His beak is thin but long. Despite his appearance he doesn't have hair but instead a larger tuft of feathers which he purposefully made more human so he wouldn't be discriminated by his peers. He wears a black/beige coat with a white/teal shirt. He wears jeans and no shoes. He occasionally wears a bow-tie. Skills, Abilities and Attributes SuperAngryBirdies has basic Bird abilities such as flight (but too a small degree) and sharp claws on his feet (which are very durable anyway) Most of his body parts are quite twitchy from experiments so sometimes his reaction timings are off, but at other times it causes him to react much, much, faster... To add on to these enhanced reflexes, the animatronic parts also help him move much faster giving him an edge in battle. He seems to have a great knowledge in technology and seems to have great knowledge of different guns. (sometimes even able to distinguish it by the speed of the bullet) He is a great technician, responsible for creating most of the tanks in the army. SAB has been known to have his parts malfunction due too his twitchy body and intensive use of parts giving him a heavy disadvantage in some fights. t1m3 w4tch The t1m3 w4tch is SAB's weapon of choice, he often uses it to manipulate people to make people do what he needs as well as using it too make a fight go his way. While it is a strong weapon it only can be used 5 times before it needs n00bium a rare rescource which can only be created by n00b when they enter a pure stupidity form. This make it hard for SAB to use lots. Relationships UNDER CONSTRUCTON: FEEL FREE TO ADD YOUR OWN CHARACTER. Gallery Trivia Category:AlphaCorp